A Window To The Past
by Rebilein
Summary: Ein Trank. Ein Fehler. Ein bisschen Geknutsche... und schon ist alles vorbei... oder etwa doch nicht? -COMPLETE!-
1. Act 1

Titel: A Window To The Past

Teil: 1/? (vermutlich 3 oder 4)

Autor: sora151085 (Rebi)

eMail: sora151085yahoo.de

Homepage: www.sorasworld.de.vu oder www.hpdmslash.de.vu

Warnungen: -

Rating: PG12

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe sie nur ausgeliehen.

Inhalt: Ein Trank. Ein Fehler. Ein bisschen Geknutsche... und schon ist alles vorbei... oder etwa doch nicht?

Kommentar: So, hier nun meine Antwort auf die Challenge von Dea g Hoffe sie gefällt euch .

Archiv: ja

.:oOOo:.

A Window To The Past

.:Act 1:.

Ein kühler Wind wehte über die Ländereien Hogwarts und zerzauste das blonde Haar eines Jungen, der mit gesenktem Kopf durch das fast kniehohe Gras wanderte.

Er war allein und froh, dass niemand ihm gefolgt war, denn sonst hätte derjenige wohl oder übel die kleinen Tränen gesehen, die immer wieder über die blassen Wangen rollten.

Von welchem Jungen wir es gerade haben? Wir sprechen hier von niemand anderem als von dem ungekrönten Prinzen von Slytherin, Draco Malfoy...

.:oOOo:.

Dracos P.O.V.

Allein... ich werde wohl immer alleine sein... das Glück scheint es nicht gut mit mir zu meinen... warum? Ich weiß es nicht... Ich habe den einzigen Menschen verloren, der mir je etwas bedeutet hatte... Und ich werde ihn wohl nie wieder sehen... Er hat es selbst zu mir gesagt... ach Harry...

Wieder liefen mir Tränen über die Wangen als ich an ihn dachte. Harry Potter, der Eroberer meines Herzens.. Er hat es für immer mit sich genommen...

.:oOOo:.

_?Draco!"_

Das lachende Gesicht des Gryffindors tauchte mit einem Mal in der Tür auf.

Ich lächelte, als ich sein Gesicht erkannte, winkte ihn her.

?Hier bin ich!", ließ ich ihn wissen.

Schnell lief er zu mir, umarmte mich so stürmisch, dass mir fast das Buch, indem ich gerade gelesen hatte, aus der Hand fiel.

?Hey... Na? Fertig mit Training?", fragte ich ihn und lächelte, kuschelte mich sanft an ihn.

Der schwarzhaarige nickte zur Antwort, hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich mir gegen über auf einen Stuhl.

?Ja... wie immer", antwortete er, nahm sich dann ein Buch, das ich auf den Tisch vor mich gelegt hatte und noch lesen wollte. ?Hast du noch viel zu tun?", wollte er leise wissen und blätterte ein bisschen.

Ich nickte leicht. ?Ich wollte noch etwas recherchieren. Dieser Aufsatz von Sprout ist ganz schön knifflig."

?Ich weiß...", murmelte Harry und schlug das Buch zu. ?Weißt du, was ich jetzt gern hätte?", fragte er schließlich und grinste.

?Warte mal..." Ich ließ das Buch auf meinen Schoß sinken, sah ihn an. ?Hm... schwer... mich?"

Er nickte heftig, legte das Buch weg und nahm auch mir mein Buch ab, legte dieses beiseite. Schnell saß er auf meinem Schoß und kurz darauf spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen.

Ein wohliges Kribbeln durchfuhr mich und meine Arme schlangen sich um seine Hüfte und zogen ihn näher an mich.

Zu unserem Glück war die Bibliothek fast leer und ich hatte mich in eines der ruhigen Eckchen zurück gezogen. Dennoch durften wir nicht mehr hier, sonst würde es großen Ärger geben...

.:oOOo:.

Wehmütig dachte ich daran zurück, wischte mir die Tränen weg.

Immer mehr schöne Erinnerungen tauchten in meinem Kopf auf. Mein Herz...

Wieder fragte ich mich, was für ein Herz? Das, welches bei ihm war? Und nicht mehr zu mir zurückkommen wollte?

.:oOOo:.

_?Hey! Mach das noch einmal und... blubb >blubb!" Ich konnte nicht mehr zu Ende reden, wurde bereits unter Wasser gezogen und innig geküsst._

Wem diese Lippen gehörten war klar. Harry, der Engel mit den schwarzen Haaren.

Ich lächelte leicht gegen seine Lippen, zog ihn eng an mich.

.:oOOo:.

Damals hatte ich mir geschworen, ihn nie wieder gehen zu lassen... und dennoch war es passiert...

Und wer war schuld daran?

Unwillkürlich trat ich nach einem kleinen Stein, der in hohem Bogen schließlich durch die Luft flog...

.:oOOo:.

_?Draci!" Eine schrille Stimme erklang. Wieder einmal versuchte Pansy ihr Glückbei mir._

Und wieder jagte sie mir mit ihrem Gekreische eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken.

Schließlich konnte ich laute Schritte hören und schon stand sie breitbeinig vor mir. ?Da bist du ja!", versuchte sie mit honigsüßer Stimme zu sagen. ?Ich hab dich gesucht, Schatzi."

Langsam sah ich von meinem Pergament auf, funkelte sie an. ?Was willst du? Ich hab keine Zeit für dich", sagte ich schließlich kalt.

Dennoch ließ sie sich nicht abschrecken. ?Aber Draci... Du wirst doch wohl etwas Zeit für deine Verlobte haben...?!"

Bei diesen Worten drehte es mir fast den Magen um.

?Sei still... du bist nicht meine Verlobte... das wirst du niemals sein! Und ich habe auch keine Zeit für dich! Du widerst mich an! Und jetzt geh mir aus den Augen!!"

Ich sah, wie sie heftig schlucken musste, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten.

In diesem Moment verspürte ich kein Mitleid mit ihr. Sie hatte es verdient. Je mehr man mich ärgerte, desto schlimmer konnte ich werden und dieses Mädchen hatte mich schon so oft genervt, dass ich nun nicht mehr ?nett' sein konnte. Ha, seit wann war ich denn nett? Das war ich doch nur zu einem...

Damals ahnte ich ja noch nicht, was für Folgen mein Verhalten auslösen würden...

.:oOOo:.

Ich schniefte wieder leise, befand mich schließlich an einer großen Eiche am See und setzte mich.

Würde ich ihn je wieder zurück bekommen?

Ich hoffte es inständig... sonst wäre mein Leben nicht mehr lebenswert...

Aber ich war eh jedem egal...

.:oOOo:.

_?Draci?"_

Wieder Pansy... konnte dieses Mädchen mich nicht einmal alleine lassen?

Ich grummelte, sah sie mit böse funkelnden Augen an. ?Was ist?", wollte ich wissen, als ich auch schon einen Becher mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit vor mir stehen hatte.

?Probier mal. Ein neues Getränk, das wirklich lecker schmeckt", lächelte sie.

Kritisch nahm ich den Becher, betrachtete die Flüssigkeit und roch daran. Es roch wie ganz gewöhnlicher Limonensaft, aber dennoch war ich nicht besonders erpicht darauf.

?Nein danke", meinte ich leise und stellte den Becher wieder weg.

?Aber... das ist ganz gewöhnlicher Saft... du kannst ihn ruhig trinken... Ich habe selbst schon etwas davon getrunken... und er schmeckt wirklich lecker..."

Es war schon leichte Verzweiflung aus Pansys Stimme zu hören. Scheinbar war es ihr wirklich wichtig, dass ich von diesem Zeug trank.

?Nein... ich möchte nicht", antwortete ich kühl. Warum verstand sie das nicht? Ich wollte nichts davon.

?Aber..."

?Kein aber. Lass mich jetzt in Ruhe... ich muss diesen Aufsatz zu Ende schreiben."

Wieder wies ich sie ab. Hatte sie es doch auch nicht anders verdient.

Dennoch war es wieder ein Grund, welcher mich ins Verderben stürzen würde...

.:oOOo:.

Die Erinnerung schmerzte. Wie Harry fassungslos in der Tür stand, die Augen durch den Schock geweitet.

Das alles wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn es da nicht eine kleine Kleinigkeit gegeben hätte, die ich leider nicht einfach verschwinden lassen konnte.

.:oOOo:.

_?Na los, Draci! Trink schon. Siehst du, es ist vollkommen ungefährlich."_

Pansy lächelte mich wie immer zuckersüß an, trank dann aber tatsächlich einen Schluck von dem Getränk, das sie mir hingehalten hatte.

Es war wieder ein Versuch von ihr, mir irgendwelche giftigen Tränke einflößen zu wollen.

Mit großen Augen betrachtete ich sie, wartete darauf, dass etwas passierte. Doch es passierte nichts. Rein gar nichts...

Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in mir breit, als ich schließlich das Glas nahm und daran roch.

Es roch nach Pfefferminztee...

Meine Mutter trank diesen immer. Daher kannte ich den Geruch.

Pansy lächelte wieder und grinste schließlich, als ich nach schier endloser Zeit einen Schluck trank.

TBC.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kommis?

lieb guck


	2. Act 2

Titel: A Window To The Past

Teil: 2/? (vermutlich 3 oder 4)

Autor: sora151085 (Rebi)

eMail: sora151085yahoo.de

Homepage: www.sorasworld.de.vu

Warnungen: -

Rating: PG12

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe sie nur ausgeliehen.

Inhalt: Ein Trank. Ein Fehler. Ein bisschen Geknutsche... und schon ist alles vorbei... oder etwa doch nicht?

Kommentar: So, hier nun meine Antwort auf die Challenge von Dea g Hoffe sie gefällt euch .

Archiv: ja

.:oOOo:.

A Window To The Past

.:Act 2:.

_Es schmeckte süßlich._

_Kurz wurde mir schwindlig. Ich stellte das Glas auf den Tisch, schloss die Augen und rieb mir leicht die Schläfen._

_Erst einige Sekunden später öffnete ich die Augen, blickte mich um._

_Pansy saß noch immer vor mir, guckte mich erwartungsvoll an._

_Ich betrachtete sie und plötzlich bemerkte ich wie schön sie doch war… warum war mir das nicht schon vorher aufgefallen? War ich denn so blind gewesen?_

_Sie lächelte und ließ damit mein Herz höher schlagen. „Draco… Ich liebe dich…", hauchte sie._

_„Ich dich auch…" sagte ich leise. Ich war mir ganz sicher, dass dies richtig war._

_Überglücklich warf sie sich um meinen Hals, küsste mich stürmisch. Immer hatte ich gedacht, sie würde ekelhaft schmecken, doch in Wirklichkeit schmeckte sie süß._

_Je länger sie mich küsste, desto mehr genoss ich das alles. Langsam schloss ich meine Augen, zog sie auf meinen Schoß und strich über ihren Hintern._

_Wir waren alleine im Zimmer und keiner würde uns stören. Wirklich keiner…_

_Pansy ging immer weiter, rutschte schließlich ungeduldig auf meinem Schoß herum. Ich konnte mich langsam nicht mehr beherrschen, spürte die aufkommende Erregung in meiner Hose._

_Sie spürte dies auch, ließ ihre Hand zwischen meine Beine gleiten. Leise keuchte ich in den Kuss hinein. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass ich mehr wollte. Auch sie wollte mehr, das spürte ich an ihrem immer leidenschaftlicher werdenden Kuss._

_Schließlich öffnete sie meine Hose. Quälend langsam… und fuhr mit der Hand in diese, strich über mein Glied._

_Leise stöhnte ich auf, bewegte mich gegen ihre Hand und stöhnte immer lauter._

_Genau in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und ein schwarzhaariger Junge tauchte in der Öffnung auf, blieb erschrocken stehen._

_„Draco…", keuchte eine bekannte Stimme._

_Sofort löste Pansy den Kuss, ließ aber ihre Hand in meiner Hose._

_„Harry…", hauchte ich leise als ich ihn erkannte._

_Seine Augen wurden groß als Pansy sich wieder an mich schmiegte. Meine Hände lagen immer noch auf ihrem Hintern. Und erst jetzt bemerkte ich, was ich getan hatte._

_Noch ehe ich etwas erwidern konnte, hörte ich auch schon Pansys Stimme: „Tja… da staunst du, was Potter?! Draco gehört zu mir. Er hat dir die ganze zeit nur etwas vorgespielt… er wollte nur den großen Potter am Boden sehen!"_

_Sie lachte, drückte sich wieder an mich und begann nun mein Glied zu massieren._

_Ich keuchte leise, konnte mich aber nicht wirklich gut bewegen._

_Tränen bildeten sich in Harrys Augen. Seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände zitterten. Krampfhaft versuchte er sich zusammen zu reißen und nicht zu schreien: „Gut… wie ihr wollt… es ist aus!! Es war für mich eh nur ein Spiel! Genauso wie für dich!!"_

_Am Ende wurde er doch lauter als er eigentlich gewollt hatte._

_Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und rauschte davon._

_Ich hatte genau gesehen, dass es ihm fast das Herz zerriss, Pansy und mich so zu sehen._

_Mit einem Schlag war plötzlich wieder alles da. Das Verlangen, Harry in den Arm zu nehmen, ihn zu küssen und zu streicheln. Einfach alles. Selbst der Hass auf Pansy, der Ekel vor ihr._

_Ich schauderte als sie wieder über meine Brust strich._

_„Finger weg, du Miststück!", fauchte ich und stand ruckartig auf, so dass sie auf dem Boden landete und mich verwirrt ansah. „Aber… gerade wolltest du es doch auch…", begann sie, doch ich brachte sie mit einem bösen Blick zum Schweigen._

_„Wag es nie wieder, mir auch nur zu nahe zu kommen… sonst werde ich einen der Verbotenen an dir ausprobieren…", zischte ich und lief zur Tür, nachdem ich mich wieder richtig angezogen hatte. Dieses Miststück hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt, mich mit einem Zaubertrank gefügig zu machen, nur damit sie mit mir schlafen konnte, damit ich sie küsste. Ich musste ein Würgen unterdrücken als ich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum lief, welcher vollkommen leer war._

_Mist…, fluchte ich in Gedanken. Dabei hatte ich doch fest darauf gehofft, dass jemand hier war, den ich wegen Harry fragen konnte. Genützt hätte es zwar nichts, da er sicher nur aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum raus gelaufen war und Hogwarts ist schließlich groß. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis ich ihn gefunden hatte?_

_Ich wusste genau, wie sehr Harry mich liebte. Er selbst hatte einmal gesagt, dass er ohne mich nicht weiter leben konnte und wollte._

_Ich musste verhindern, dass  er sich etwas antat. Andernfalls würde ich ihm auf der Stelle folgen…_

.:oOOo:.

Damals hatte ich das ganze Schloss durchsucht, ihn aber nicht gefunden. Auch alle anderen Schüler wussten nicht wo er war.

Erst einen Tag später traf ich ihn zufällig auf dem Gang wieder. Er ignorierte mich, tat so als wäre ich Luft.

Dennoch sah man ihn an, dass er litt. Auch wenn es andere vielleicht nicht sahen… ich kannte ihn zu gut, als dass er dies vor mir verstecken konnte. Jedes Mal, wenn wir uns begegneten war er blasser und magerer geworden. Nie war er alleine aufzufinden. Immer hatte er diese Granger oder das Wiesel bei sich.

.:oOOo:.

Eine Zeit starrte ich noch auf den See. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und hinterließ einen rotgoldenen Schimmer auf der Wasseroberfläche.

Langsam stand ich auf, ging zurück zum Schloss.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es Zeit fürs Abendessen war, doch auch heute würde ich nichts essen. Das tat ich schon seit etwa einer Woche nicht mehr.

Harry aß ja schließlich auch nichts mehr… Jedenfalls sah ich ihn nie…

Ich seufzte leise, lief langsam die Gänge entlang. Ich wollte auf den Astronomieturm, da ich wusste, dass jetzt niemand dort war.

Vielleicht konnte ich die ersten Sterne beobachten, die sich am Firmament zeigten…

In einem recht dunklen Gang kam mir schließlich eine magere Gestalt entgegen. Ich ließ den Blick gesenkt, sah nicht, dass Harry es war, der langsam an mir vorbei schlurfte.

Gerade als ich um die Ecke in einen anderen Gang wollte, hörte ich ein Poltern hinter mir.

Verwirrt sah ich mich um, entdeckte die Gestalt auf dem Boden liegen.

Eilig ging ich hin, um wenigstens zu schauen, wer es war und welchen Hauslehrer ich holen konnte, wenn überhaupt…

Mit einem Schrecken stellte ich fest, dass es Harry war.

Schnell kniete ich mich zu ihm, drehte ihn um. Er war blass und abgemagert. Scheinbar wollte er sich wegen mir zu Tode hungern. Alles war meine Schuld…

„Harry…", hauchte ich leise, zog ihn in meine Arme. Ich war verzweifelt, wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Hätte ich doch nur nie dieses Gebräu von Pansy getrunken, dann wäre alles anders geworden…

Dann hätte er sich nicht von mir getrennt und wir wären immer noch so glücklich wie am Anfang.

„Harry… hörst du mich…", fragte ich ihn, strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, sodass ich die Narbe sehen konnte.

Selbst in diesem Zustand war er immer noch wunderschön… Was hatte ich nur getan…

TBC.

------------------------------------------------

Kommis?

lieb guck


	3. Act 3

Titel: A Window To The Past

Teil: 3/4

Autor: sora151085 (Rebi)

eMail: sora151085yahoo.de

Homepage: www.sorasworld.de.vu

Warnungen: -

Rating: PG12

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe sie nur ausgeliehen.

Inhalt: Ein Trank. Ein Fehler. Ein bisschen Geknutsche... und schon ist alles vorbei... oder etwa doch nicht?

Kommentar: So, hier nun meine Antwort auf die Challenge von Dea g Hoffe sie gefällt euch .

Archiv: ja

.:oOOo:.

A Window To The Past

.:Act 3:.

Mit Schrecken bemerkte ich, dass er bewusstlos war. Was sollte ich tun?

Kurz überlegte ich, beschloss dann, ihn auf die Krankenstation zu bringen. Madame Pomfrey konnte ihnen sicher helfen...

Vorsichtig hob er Harry auf seine Arme, drückte ihn sanft an sich und lief dann so schnell er konnte zur Krankenstation, die ihm unendlich weit entfern schien, auch wenn sie sich gerade mal ein Stockwerk tiefer befand.

Endlich kam er an, öffnete die Tür etwas umständlich und trat ein.

Madame Pomfrey saß an ihrem Schreibtisch im Nebenzimmer und blickte auf, als ich die Tür mit dem Fuß anstieß damit diese wieder ins Schloss fiel.

Sogleich als sie Harry und mich sah, stand sie auf, lief zu uns.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?", fragte sie, deutete dann einfach auf ein Bett, auf welchem ich ihn ablegen sollte.

Langsam ging ich zum Bett, legte ihn hin und betrachtete ihn. Seine blasse Haut hob sich von seinen schwarzen Haaren ab. Es sah richtig schaurig aus.

„Er ist zusammengebrochen. Er... hat schon so lange nichts mehr gegessen..."

Ich blickte die Krankenschwester an. „Können Sie ihm helfen?", fragte ich mit flehenden Augen. „Bitte..."

Die Schwester nickte. „Sicher kann ich das... Ich werde mich sofort um ihn kümmern. Und nun gehen Sie zum Abendessen. Sie sehen auch blass aus."

„Ich bin in Ordnung. Helfen Sie ihm... bitte..."

Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl neben Harrys Bett. Hier wegbewegen würde ich mich sicher nicht.

Sanft nahm ich seine Hand, blickte Madame Pomfrey an. Sie nickte, seufzte. „Dann essen Sie wenigstens das", meinte sie seufzend, schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und auf einem kleinen Tisch neben mir erschienen einige belegte Brote und Kürbissaft.

Dann ging sie zu einem Schrank, holte eine kleine Flasche mit einer bläulichen Flüssigkeit heraus und zog eine Spritze damit auf, verabreichte Harry diese.

„Er wird jetzt schlafen. Also seien Sie leise. Er braucht Ruhe, damit sich sein Körper regenerieren kann.", meinte sie zu mir und ich nickte.

„Kann ich hier bleiben?", fragte ich leise.

„Wenn Sie etwas essen. Ansonsten muss ich Sie leider bitten zu gehen."

Ich blinzelte, lächelte dann aber und nickte. „Danke.", sagte ich leise, nahm mir eines der Brote und begann zu essen.

Zufrieden nickend ging die Krankenschwester wieder in das Nebenzimmer. „Sagen Sie mir bescheid, wenn er aufwacht."

Ich nickte wieder, aß weiter und betrachtete Harry.

Was er jetzt wohl von mir denken würde? Hasste er mich jetzt? Oder gab es für uns beide doch noch eine Chance?

Ich seufzte leise, lehnte mich zu ihm und bettete meinen Kopf auf meinen Arm, den ich neben Harrys aufs Bett gelegt hatte.

So betrachtete ich ihn, bis ich schließlich einschlief.

.:oOOo:.

_„Draco?"_

_Leise drang eine Stimme an mein Ohr. Weiche Finger strichen über meine Wange._

_Ich murmelte etwas, kuschelte mich näher an den warmen Körper neben mir._

_„Hey, du Schlafmütze."_

_Wieder diese Stimme. Wer war das nur?_

_Nur langsam kam die Erinnerung wieder. Harry... die vergangene Nacht..._

_Ich lächelte, schlug langsam die Augen auf und entdeckte Harry neben mir. Er war immer noch vollkommen nackt. Leicht strich ich über seinen Bauch._

_„Na du? Auch endlich wach?" fragte er mich._

_Seine Stimme klang betörend und ich konnte nur nicken. Am Liebsten wollte ich diese Nacht wiederholen. Er hatte wirklich das Letzte aus mir herausgeholt, sodass ich die Anstrengung immer noch fühlen konnte._

_„Lass mich noch träumen... Ich seh hier grad nen schwarzhaarigen Engel neben mir", lächelte ich leise und kuschelte mich näher an ihn._

.:oOOo:.

Plötzlich spürte ich einen Schlag, schlug sofort die Augen auf und blickte mich verdattert um.

Erst nach einigen Sekunden sah ich, dass Harry sich umgedreht hatte und nun mit dem Gesicht zu mir auf der Seite lag.

Es war also nur ein Traum gewesen. Zu schön war die Vorstellung, dass Harry und ich je wieder so eine wunderschöne Nacht miteinander verbringen würden.

Kleine Tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augen, tropften herunter aufs Laken und auch auf Harrys Hand.

Ich konnte ein leises Stöhnen vernehmen, blickte aber nicht auf.

Erst als sich die Hand in meinem Blickfeld bewegte und sich schließlich zurück zog, sah ich auf und direkt in Harrys glitzernde Augen.

Mir stockte der Atem als ich ihn sah. Er war so wunderschön...

„Dra-Draco...", hauchte er leise und versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

„Bleib liegen...", meinte ich nur und stand auf.

„Was ist passiert? Wo willst du hin?" Seine Augen wurden groß und schnell hielt er meine Hand fest.

Ich blickte auf ihn hinunter, sagte nichts, löste aber auch nicht seine Hand von meiner.

„Zu Madame Pomfrey. Sie hat mich darum gebeten sie zu holen, wenn du wach wirst", erklärte ich leise.

„Warte... bitte...", bat er leise.

Ich schüttelte aber dennoch den Kopf. Seine Gesundheit ging vor.

Sanft löste ich nun doch seine Hand. „Später... ja?"

Er nickte, kuschelte sich ins Kissen und schloss wieder die Augen. Ich konnte die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen sehen.

Langsam ging ich zu der Krankenschwester, sagte ihr, dass Harry wieder wach war.

Sofort stand sie auf, ging mit mir zu ihm und beugte sich über ihn. „Mr Potter. Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte sie leise.

Langsam öffnete Harry die Augen, sah sie ehrlich an. „Ich wünschte, Sie hätten mich einfach sterben lassen", meinte er leise.

Mir gefror das Blut in den Adern als ich das hörte, setzte mich wieder neben ihn.

„Aber, aber... nun sagen Sie doch so etwas nicht", lächelte sie beschwichtigend, sah mich dann an. „Würden Sie uns kurz alleine lassen? Ich möchte ihn gerne untersuchen."

Ich nickte nur leicht. „Ja... sicher."

Langsam trottete ich zur Tür, öffnete sie und ging hinaus auf den Gang, wartete dort.

Hatte Harry das gerade ernst gemeint? Wollte er wirklich nicht mehr leben? Er hatte ja schon öfters so etwas gesagt... Ob er also wirklich ernst machen wollte? Und wenn ja, wie konnte ich das verhindern? Ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren... Obwohl... das hatte ich ja bereits...

Mit hängendem Kopf lehnte ich mich gegen die Wand.

Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis Madame Pomfrey die Tür öffnete und mich herein bat.

Ich schluckte leicht. Was würde jetzt kommen? Würde er mich anschreien? Würde er mich überhaupt beachten?

„Ich lasse Sie beide allein... Ich glaube, Sie haben einiges zu besprechen", meinte sie ruhig, lächelte mir aufmunternd zu und verschwand dann in ihrem Zimmer, schloss die Tür.

Nun war ich mit Harry allein in dem großen Raum mit all den Betten.

Langsam ging ich zu ihm, blieb vor dem Bett stehen.

Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen. Es sah so aus, als würde er schlafen.

TBC.


	4. Act 4

Titel: A Window To The Past

Teil: 4/4

Autor: sora151085 (Rebi)

eMail: sora151085yahoo.de

Homepage: www.sorasworld.de.vu

Warnungen: -

Rating: PG12

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe sie nur ausgeliehen.

Inhalt: Ein Trank. Ein Fehler. Ein bisschen Geknutsche... und schon ist alles vorbei... oder etwa doch nicht?

Kommentar: So, hier nun meine Antwort auf die Challenge von Dea g Hoffe sie gefällt euch .

Archiv: ja

.:oOOo:.

A Window To The Past

.:Act 4:.

„Harry...", begann ich leise, senkte den Blick.

Ich sah nicht, wie er die Augen aufschlug und mich ansah.

„Warum hast du mich hier her gebracht? Warum hast du mich nicht einfach liegen gelassen? Ich bin dir doch egal. Also warum?", fragte er, setzte sich auf und blickte mich mit seinen tiefgrünen Augen an.

Ich hob den Blick, sah ihn an. „Weil ich dich liebe", hauchte ich leise.

Diese Augen verschlugen mir immer wieder die Sprache. So wunderschön. Das Schönste überhaupt an ihm.

„Davon merke ich nichts", meinte er leise und schaute weg. „Du hast freiwillig mit Pansy geknutscht. Und wenn ich nicht dazu gekommen wäre, hättet ihr sicher miteinander geschlafen."

Betroffen senkte ich wieder den Blick. Ja, wenn er nicht gekommen wäre, wäre das passiert.

„Bitte... lass mich erklären...", meinte ich leise und sah ihn wieder an. Meine Hände verkrampften sich in meinen Hosentaschen, doch ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Was würde passieren, wenn er mir nicht glaubte?

Er nickte kurz, sah mich durchdringend an.

„Pansy... sie hat mir einen Trank verabreicht... eine Art Liebestrank...", begann ich leise und ging zu dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett, setzte mich.

„Er sah nicht gefährlich aus... Und roch wie Tee... Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen..."

„Ja... gerade du hättest es wissen müssen", fiel mir Harry vorwurfsvoll ins Wort.

„Ich... ich weiß ja selbst, dass es nicht richtig war..." Wieder schluckte ich, krallte meine Hände in meinen Umhang. „Und ich verlange auch gar nicht, dass du wieder zu mir zurück kommst... Aber ich möchte dir sagen, dass ich dich immer noch liebe... dass ich dir nie weh tun wollte... und dass ich möchte, dass du mich wieder anschaust... ich ertrage es nicht, wenn du mich ignorierst... ich fühle mich dann immer wie ein Stück Dreck..."

Ich machte eine kleine Pause, hatte Angst weiter zu reden.

.:oOOo:.

Harrys P.O.V: 

Ruhig hörte ich Draco zu. Es tat mit weh was er getan hatte. Aber scheinbar konnte er nicht wirklich etwas dafür. Es war ganz allein Pansys Schuld...

Trotzdem war es für mich ein Rätsel, warum er überhaupt von dem Trank getrunken hatte...

„Draco...", meinte ich schließlich, sah ihn an.

Er blickte auf, sah in meine Augen. „Ja?", fragte er leise.

„Du weißt nicht, wie sehr es weh tut, oder?", fragte ich schließlich nach einer kleinen Pause. „Du weißt nichts von Einsamkeit, oder?"

Der Blonde senkte den Kopf. „Doch... ich weiß, was du durchgemacht hast... Meinst du, mir ging es anders? Ich bereue es, Pansy überhaupt an mich herangelassen zu haben. Es ekelt mich jetzt sogar noch, wenn ich daran zurück denke... Ich kann's verstehen, wenn du nichts mehr von mir wissen willst... Ich hab's verdient... Aber bitte... du musst essen... Ich werde es nämlich nicht zulassen, dass du dich zu Tode hungerst."

Mit großen Augen betrachtete ich ihn, musste lächeln. „Ich werde erst wieder etwas essen, wenn ich wieder mit dir zusammen sein darf...", sagte ich leise und griff nach seiner Hand. Sanft drückte ich diese. „Du darfst mich nicht einfach alleine lassen... Draco... ich liebe dich doch immer noch..."

Jetzt war es raus und es war gut so. Ich wollte ihn zurück. Wir waren immer so glücklich gewesen... und das wollte ich wieder haben. Dieses Gefühl von Sicherheit... Geborgenheit... All das vermittelte er mir... Und ich wollte es zurück... Ihn wollte ich und keinen anderen...

Plötzlich tat mir alles leid, was ich gesagt oder getan hatte, klammerte mich an seine Hand.

Draco sah mich mit großen Augen an. Scheinbar versuchte er gerade zu verstehen, dass ich ihn wollte.

„Bleib bitte bei mir...", bat ich leise und kauerte mich im Bett zusammen. Immer noch hielt ich seine Hand, schloss nach einer halben Ewigkeit die Augen.

Eine Zeit lang war alles still im Zimmer. Keiner von uns sagte ein Wort.

Bis ich dann schließlich eine warme Hand auf meiner Wange spürte, der ein genauso warmer Atem folgte.

Ich blinzelte, sah direkt in Dracos graublaue Augen, die so wunderschön wie eh und je waren und mich immer wieder aufs neue fesselten und in ihren Bann zogen. Mir stockte leicht der Atem als er mich so ansah.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde er in mein Innerstes blicken. Alles sehen, was ich jemals getan hatte, was ich fühlte und was ich dachte...

Ein leichter Schauer rann mir den Rücken hinunter und ließ ich kurz erzittern.

Ein Lächeln von ihm und mein Herz schlug höher. Er lächelte mich wirklich an! Nach all dem... Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.

„Iss bitte wieder... Du darfst alles mit mir machen, was immer du möchtest...", hauchte er mir entgegen, kam meinem Gesicht dann näher und küsste mich so sanft wie noch nie.

Langsam schloss ich die Augen, zog ihn näher zu mir und erwiderte den Kuss. Er schmeckte immer noch so süß und lieblich wie zuvor und ich konnte wie immer nicht genug von ihm bekommen.

Ich spürte, wie er langsam über mich krabbelte, sich auf meine Beine setzte und mich so weiter küsste, mich sanft aufs Bett drückte.

Was würde wohl Madame Pomfrey denken, wenn sie uns so sehen würde? Es war mir egal. Ich hatte ihn zurück und wollte ihn nie wieder hergeben.

.:oOOo:.

Nach einer Weile, die mir unendlich lange vorkam, lösten wir den Kuss wieder, sahen uns an.

Draco hatte leicht rote Wangen, die normalerweise fast weißen Lippen waren nun Erdbeerrot. Er sah wunderschön aus, so dass ich ihn einfach auf mich zog und ihn fest hielt. „Lass mich nie wieder allein...", flüsterte ich bittend in sein Ohr, worauf er nur leicht nickte und sich an mich schmiegte.

„Für immer und ewig bin ich dein... Und niemand kann uns mehr trennen...", lächelte er, küsste mich erneut und ließ mein Herz ein weiteres Mal höher schlagen.

Nun war alles wieder beim Alten...

.:oOOo:.

Es vergingen nur wenige Tage und ich war wieder vollkommen fit. Nun streifte ich nicht mehr alleine oder mit Ron und Hermine durch das Schloss sondern mit Draco, der mir kaum eine Minute von der Seite wich.

Ich lächelte wieder, war nun glücklicher als je zuvor.

Niemand konnte mich jetzt mehr von ihm trennen. Nicht einmal Pansy, die uns, wann immer wir ihr begegneten, mit eifersüchtigen Blicken hinterher guckte.

Irgendwie konnte ich ihr nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr böse sein. Schließlich hatte ich ihr bereits das Liebste genommen, das sie hatte. Und ich würde Draco nie wieder hergeben....

.:Ende:.


End file.
